


Last Love

by TheSuitandTheCon (msrogersstark)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Season1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TheSuitandTheCon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal confronts Peter about his reasons for telling Kate to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Season 1 for the first time and this inspired me. Written after the episode "Hard Sell."

"Leave him alone Kate" Peter's words echoed in Nate's mind. Peter had been so adamant about her letting him go. About her leaving him. About her not loving him. It was those words that made him do what he did next. 

"Peter?" Neal called, closing the door behind him as he stepped into Peter's front entrance. 

"Be down in a second!" Peter replied. 

A few minutes later he descended the stairs wearing the same red cardigan he'd been wearing a few hours before when they'd had the discussion. Neal thought it brought out Peter's eyes. 

"Neal. What brings you here?" 

Neal swallowed "I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Have a seat. " Peter pointed to the sofa. "What's going on Neal?" 

"It's about Kate"

"What about her?" 

"Why were you so worried about her breaking my heart?" 

"Isn't that more about you?" Peter countered, not ready to have this conversation.  

"Please answer me"

"No one deserves to have their heart broken" 

"But you had yours broken." Neal said, alluding to the recent divorce Peter had had. 

"Only somewhat." 

"You loved her" 

"I did. But I loved someone more." 

"Who?"

_Crap_

"Someone close to me" Peter replied, shifting his gaze downward. 

"Who?"

"Neal, it's getting late." 

"Who is it? I bet it's Diana. Or Jones or-"

"It's you." Peter whispered. 

"What?"

"It's you Neal."

Neal's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes" Peter breathed. 

"But I'm... Me..." 

"Your point?"

Neal fell silent. 

"Where's this coming from Neal? Aren't you _the_ womanizer?" 

"But it's you..."

"And?" Peter pressed. 

"I thought you didn't trust me." 

"I don't trust... I don't trust that you won't get yourself killed." Peter confessed. "But I trust you when you're near me. "

"Isn't that trusting yourself?" Neal muttered. 

"Neal!"

"Sorry" Neal grinned, looking at him with crisp blue eyes. Full of emotion and, Peter was no reader of body parts but, love. 

"You're a handful, you know that?" Peter asked jokingly. 

"Yeah. But I'm serious about one thing." 

"What?" 

"I love you. " 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
